


I'll Stop The World And Melt With You

by adelesbian



Series: Femslash 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Kiss, mixed the mcu and the comics but i dont like the mcu :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: Monica Rambeau is the immortal light that leads the Avengers, but she can't be that forever. In an attempt to restore her body she visits Bill Foster because she hears that Ava Starr had her body restored. What she didn't expect is that Ava Starr would be so beautiful
Relationships: Monica Rambeau/Ava Starr
Series: Femslash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I'll Stop The World And Melt With You

Bill Foster answers his cell phone when he hears the sound of some bouncy pop song. “Monica?” he says, hesitantly.  
“Bill, I’m glad you picked up,” Monica says, her voice sounds relieved.  
“You haven’t called in years,” Bill says.  
“Yeah, sorry. Something bad happened.”  
“What kind of bad?” Bill asks.  
“I had fake memories implanted in my brain. You know, standard traumatizing experience,” Monica says, her voice sounds bright despite the horrors of the subject matter, “How’s Tom?”  
“He’s good. He graduated MIT not long ago,” Bill replies.  
“Uh, that girl you told me about… The one that was Quantumly Unstable… Do you think I could meet her?” Monica asks.  
“Why?”  
“Bill, I’m losing my body, and I don’t know what to do,” Monica admits.  
“I’ll send you my location.”

Monica shows up on Bill’s door wearing a black trench coat and a white shirt with a black star on it and black tights. She smiles at Bill as he opens the door. “It’s so nice to see you,” she says, hugging him.  
“You look good, Monica,” he says, “How’s Adam?”  
“We’re on a break. He wasn’t taking some of the things I said seriously so I decided to do things on my own for awhile,” Monica replies.  
Ava is standing in the hallway staring at Monica, her mouth is dry as she realizes that Monica is the most beautiful woman she ever saw. Monica smiles at her warmly and reaches out her hand. “My name’s Monica Rambeau. I’ve heard a lot about you,” she says.  
Ava reaches to shake Monica’s hand, but her hand dematerializes as she reaches for it. Bill’s brows rise. “Ava, are you okay?”  
“I- I’m fine!” Ava says quickly.  
“I like your outfit,” Monica says.  
Ava looks down at her athleisure wear, it’s all grey. She’s gotten so used to grey she didn’t realize she was wearing it.  
“Thanks,” Ava says, then hastily she adds, “I like yours too!”  
Monica laughs and Bill invites her in.  
“So how do you know Bill?” Ava asks.  
“Oh, he and Adam are colleagues. Adam thinks the world of Bill,” Monica replies.  
“He met me when I was still working with Hank Pym, and he put in a good word for me at Berkley. I wouldn’t doubt that’s how I got the job.”  
Monica gazes at Ava for longer than Ava can stand. She looks away. “I supposed, you want to know how I was cured,” Ava says.  
“Please, it’s important.”  
“I absorbed Quantum Energy,” Ava says.  
“Shit.” Monica looks away from Ava. “That won’t help me. I’m turning into energy. I knew this was a long shot.”  
“Why are you turning into energy?” Ava asks.  
“I exist between two universes, and originally my body just channeled the energy. But as time passed my body became more like the universe it was channeling,” Monica explains.  
“Does it hurt?” Ava asks.  
Monica looks at the ground. “It’s like a numbness,” she says.  
Ava’s brow furrows. “Me and Bill can help you.”  
“Ava, even Adam didn’t know why this is happening to her,” Bill says.  
“What did Adam know about being split between multiple universes?” Ava asks.  
Bill sighs. “We can try, but I don’t know how much success we’ll have.”

Monica is sick of machines testing her. She’s sick of the whispers of people who think she doesn’t hear them talking about what numbers they found. Bill isn’t like that. He tells her exactly what the readings are, and he knows she can understand them. It’s nice to be treated as an equal.  
Ava often sits in on the tests. She seems uneasy in the room and genuinely concerned for Monica. Monica likes that. She also likes how she touches her for just a moment too long. She likes the way she hesitates at the door of whichever room Monica is in. It reminds her of how Adam acted when they first started dating.  
It was late one night, and Monica invites Ava to watch some movie with her. She doesn’t remember which one, but Ava sits on the couch next to her and somehow Monica convinces her to lay in her lap as they watch it. Monica starts to doze off and halfway through the film. Ava wakes her, concern in her eyes.  
“Hm, what happened?” Monica asks.  
“You were disappearing,” Ava says.  
“Oh, sorry that happens.”  
“If you totally disappeared what would happen?” Ava asks.  
“I usually rematerialize in a few hours,” Monica replies, “It’s really nothing to worry about.”  
Ava stares at Monica for a moment then looks away. “I shouldn’t have woke you up,” she says.  
“I don’t mind,” Monica says then she puts her arm over Ava’s shoulder. “It means I get to spend more time with you.”  
Ava flushes. “The movie’s over,” she says.  
Monica kisses Ava quickly. Ava sits perfectly still for some time, her face burning then she surges forward and kisses Monica clumsily. They laugh together as they fall back onto the couch.  
“What are you two up to?” Bill asks, walking into the room holding a mug.  
“Nothing,” Ava says covering her face.  
“I’m kissing your daughter,” Monica says.  
Bill takes a long sip of his drink. “About time.”

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write a fic for them for awhile cuz i think they would b cute. if you enjoy leave a comment


End file.
